


New Beginnings

by hiddlesangel1983



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Dancing, Elizabeth Johnson - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesangel1983/pseuds/hiddlesangel1983
Summary: Elizabeth and Bill have been friends with benefits since their early twenties.Now a new face is on the scene.Will Elizabeth give up her free, loving days for a man who would love her for eternity?





	1. Chapter One

I stood in front of the vast window in my dressing gown, coffee in hand, looking out over the marque that had been placed in the back of the grounds the day before, it was a massive estate.  
This was real. The dream that I had in the night had felt real but this was now my reality.  
People were mulling around with chairs, some with flowers, food, some just making final additions.  
I could see mine and his parents over seeing everything, how had it come to this?  
“Nervous?” A voice came from behind me, jumping me from my wonders.  
“Yes,” I said turning to be greeted by the face of my best friend.  
“A little?”  
“Nope, completely consumed.”  
“Don’t worry it will be fine, your parents are making any last adjustments and he is fine on the other side of the house. Relax.”  
I took a deep breath “relaxing” I sighed as I sipped on my now ‘just about warm coffee.’  
“Need a refill,” I said leaving the room and heading down to the dining room  
'Cream or milk?’ I pondered standing by the table.  
'Cream,’ I gave myself a wicked smile. Too late to worry about fitting into the dress now.  
“You do know its bad luck to see each other?”  
“I was never one for tradition,” I smiled turning to face him.  
I had to suppress a giggle “love the dressing gown, its um…. very you.”  
“Oh, be quiet,” he grinned walking over to me. “Is the coffee any good darling?”  
“It’s wonderful, like a warm cuddle in a mug.”  
“Bet it’s not as warm as this,” he said pulling me into his arms and cuddling me to him.  
I smiled at his warmth, placing little kisses onto the bare chest I could get to.  
“It’s funny” I said resting my head so I could hear his heartbeat.  
“What is darling?”  
“How we got here.”  
“Are you getting cold feet?”  
“No. God no, I want to be with you forever, its only….”  
He lifted my head “you’re wondering if we are rushing things?”  
“A little, yes”  
“Elizabeth, do you truly and I mean truly love me? “  
I looked into his eyes, those eyes that had magic in them, those eyes that had put me under a spell only a year before. 'Did I really love him or was it all the power of the spell?’  
"I love you,” I whispered, “with every fiber of my being.”  
“Good, then worry not about us rushing.”  
He kissed me, so deeply, so passionately.  
“Um, sorry,” a sweet male voice came from the doorway.  
“It’s okay, I’m heading back upstairs,” I said leaving him and his best man to it.  
“See you at the altar.”  
“Yep, I’ll be the one in white.”  
I could hear them both laugh as the door shut behind me.  
'White, me?’  
The tradition thing wasn’t my idea but mothers, I wanted a colored dress not boring, slightly insulting white, it was insulting to the purity of the color.  
“What are you grinning at?” Bill asked as I re-entered the bedroom.  
“Nothing.”  
“You saw each other, didn’t you”?  
"Yes, and now all doubt has disappeared. I want to be with him, forever.”  
“Never been one for tradition have you.”  
“And never will be, best start getting ready.”  
I took the last sip of my coffee and went into the bathroom.  
Running the shower on warm, I stepped inside. The water felt so good, washing away any lasting doubts as it cascaded down my back.  
'Well chic this is it,’ I told myself as I looked in the mirror, cleansing wipes and toners in hand.  
I remembered the first time I saw him, a charity event, well a mascaraed ball to be more exact.  
My father’s company was putting on the show for their main charities, and being the boss’s daughter, I had a free one-way ticket inside.  
My lilac ball gown seemed to be a highlight as all the attention grew around me. It was like having a celebrity status.  
I remember standing next to father greeting all the guests, one by one.  
Their faces hidden by the beautiful and most exquisite masks, only eyes and mouths could be seen.  
We had just greeted the Lord Mayor and his wife when I saw him, blue pools of light, like a light shining through water.  
I felt myself staring at him, not really paying attention to who I was saying 'hello’ to.  
“Elizabeth pay attention,” my father snapped as a very important company rep came up the small set of steps and kissed the back of my hand.  
“Good evening Elizabeth.”  
“Good evening sir,” I nodded my head lightly.  
I could still see him hovering, our eyes meeting for the briefest second, I could have sworn he smiled at me.  
I wanted to meet him, really wanted too, but he was still so far away.  
More handshakes, more hand kisses, I was starting to get bored.  
“So glad you could make it; I know you’ve been awfully busy.”  
I looked up and there he was talking to my father like they were best friends.  
“Thank you for the invitation sir, I’m honored to be here,” he smiled, sending butterflies fluttering around my tummy.  
“May I introduce my daughter Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Tom Hiddleston, he will be doing some charity work with us over the next few months.”  
I nodded my head and felt my heart beat a billion beats per second as he kissed the back of my hand.  
“Pleasure to meet you Elizabeth,” he smiled, his eyes sending sparks through my body.  
“You too,” I managed to smile back.  
I could feel his fingers gently caress my hand as his slipped out of mine.  
'Wow,’ was all I could muster, that touch alone was out of this world.  
“Best place for a single girl to find someone,” the Lord Mayor’s wife said to me and mother as we stood sipping chilled champagne. “Nobody knows what you look like, so it’s by personality and being yourself.”  
“I’m not looking,” I grimaced I was getting fed up of people telling me I needed a man on my arm. I was always happy with my own company anyway.  
I could see him talking to father and a few other men from the company.  
'Wasn’t looking, but was it looking for me?’  
Deciding I’d had enough of being talked about like I wasn’t there, I walked off in search of my table place in the other room.  
“Looks like we’re sitting together” a familiar voice said beside me.  
“Hello Bill.”  
Bill was the main accountant of the company, but worse than that, father had been trying to set us up for years, but we liked just being good friends.  
“You look amazing as always Elizabeth.”  
“Thank you,” I smiled.  
I could see him looking over in our direction, it was like he was stalking me, our eyes met again, a smile spread across his face and a twinkle in his eye.  
“Shall we?” Bill offered me his arm, looking over his shoulder to where Tom was watching us. “To much of a pretty boy.”  
Taking his arm with a smile, we walked straight past him, not even looking at him as I went.  
Bill pulled my chair out and I sat down.  
“Everybody, this is Tom, he will be doing some charity work with the company over the next few months.”  
Everybody said hello and I just nodded, the butterflies seemed to have lost their flutter.  
I got into conversation with Bill, catching up on football banter, Tennis and summer plans.  
During the first course of fresh salmon fish cakes and lemon mayonnaise father stated how well the charities had done during the credit crunch, with Bill agreeing at times, making me smile.  
The main course consisted of honey roast pork, a selection of greens and mashed or boiled potatoes, and the conversation went onto family matters and everybody’s summer plans. Bill and I had agreed to go to the coast for a few weeks, staying at my parent’s cottage on the seafront.  
Dessert time and my favorite, a choice of death by chocolate sponge or luxury cheese cake. The conversation was now mainly focused on Tom.  
“I have to say my young daughter loved you as Loki,” the Mayor told Tom as brandy was served.  
“Thank you” Tom smiled.  
I giggled as Bill showed me something on his iPhone, ignoring the conversation.  
“Excuse me,” Bill said as his phone rang out and he stood to leave, “be right back.”  
Tom looked at me as he got up and walked over to me taking Bill’s empty seat.  
“May I have the first dance?”  
I didn’t know what to say, I had always sat at the side, messing around with Bill and always let everybody else dance.  
“I don’t know how to dance.”  
“Then I will teach you,” he gave me such a warm smile I couldn’t refuse.  
“You may lose a toe,” I joked.  
“I will take the risk,” he took my hand and helped me to my feet.  
I could feel every eye of every person at the table watch us leave.  
“You do know we will be the gossip for days.”  
“I’m getting used to that.”  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t really listening, what is it that you do?” I asked as we entered the ball room.  
“I’m an actor.”  
“Hollywood or stage?”  
“Movies, TV and stage.”  
“Wow, that’s impressive.”  
He grinned taking my hand into his and pulling my body close to his, “let me lead you.”  
I nodded, feeling flustered at the closeness.  
“Eyes on mine.”  
Dam, if I have to stare into those eyes I’m going to get lost in them.  
I did as he said. The sweet slow classical music of the orchestra started to play. In perfect time to the music he waltzed me around the huge dance floor.  
“So, Elizabeth, what do you do?” He asked as we took a break.  
“I work with father, establishing contacts, oh hell I’m basically his PA.”  
He laughed “it’s a good job, don’t be ashamed of it.”  
“Oh, I’m not, it’s just……. I work for my father as somewhat of a spy for mother,” I whispered.  
“Oh,” he looked a little puzzled. “Why may I ask.”  
“She doesn’t trust him,” I smiled. “She has nothing to worry about.”  
“Does she know that?”  
“Oh yes, I’ve told her enough, I have plans for myself though. It’s just I only have one way out of my current situation.”  
“Go on.”  
“Marriage. If I get married I can leave the company. It’s all in the contract I signed.”  
“You don’t sound to into that idea.”  
“I’m not. I have nothing against marriage. I think it is very romantic and sweet to bind yourself to one person for the rest of your life, have eyes for that person and only that person. To love them forever. I just think it outlawed now.”  
“You talk like you know,” he smiled.  
“Nope, I have no idea, never been in love, but I’ve witnessed it. I’m not an easy person to love Tom, I tend to push away from it instead of embracing it. I guess I get scared, love scares me. I don’t feel like I deserve such a precious gift, I’m not worthy of it.”  
He looked at me, like he was considering a purchase in a shop, an expensive purchase, “you are worthy of such a gift, you are a precious gift.”  
'Wait was that some form of chat up line?’  
“Hey, there you are,” Bill’s grin soon left when he saw who I was with “next dance is mine I think,” he said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the floor, leaving Tom behind.  
“That was rude” I scolded.  
“I don’t like him.”  
“Why ever not? He is sweet, charming and kind.”  
“Because he’s into you.”  
“He is?”  
“Elizabeth, he never took his eyes off you, before and during the meal. I’m looking out for my friend.”  
I looked over at Tom, he looked so dejected. I let go of Bill’s hand and walked over to Tom, taking his hand and leading him away. We found our way outside, into the gloriously decorated garden.  
He pulled me into his arms “your friend won’t like this.”  
“I don’t care. I know what I want, I knew the second……”  
"You saw me.”  
“Yes, how did you?”  
“I felt the same.”  
He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed, taking in my scent.  
“You smell heavenly,” he commented opening his eyes again. “I need to know what you look like.”  
“Is it important?” I asked feeling breathless at his touch. “I mean does it matter what I look like?”  
“No, but….” He lifted my mask from my face “I need to know who I’m about to kiss.”  
He moved his head in towards mine, brushing his lips over mine before pressing them gently but firmly against mine, his hands at my waist, drawing me closer to him.  
I placed my hands on the back of his head, playing with his hair.  
“Thank you,” he sighed.  
“Can I see you now?”  
He removed his mask slowly.  
“Bill was right, you are a pretty boy.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Bill have been friends with benefits since their early twenties.  
> Now a new face is on the scene.  
> Will Elizabeth give up her free, loving days for a man who would love her for eternity?

I awoke the next morning in a bed I didn’t know, in room that was not my own. I rolled over onto my back, trying to remember what I did after I left the ball. I knew I had left with Tom. I had to. Someone needed to take care of his eye and lip. I shot up remembering Bill’s fist heading for Tom’s face. He had caught us kissing in the garden. His anger becoming all too clear. Did Bill really expect me to stay single for the rest of my life?  
I pulled the sheets back to find myself dressed in a crisp white shirt. Did I undress myself, or did he? Fumbling for the clock on the bedside cabinet shock filled me, I’d slept most of the day away, it was already midday. I stepped out the bed and placed the shoes I had worn to the ball back onto my feet and followed the beautiful singing voice I could hear from down stairs. Tom was sat in the living room, guitar on his lap strumming and singing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. His voice was like honey to my hangover. I stayed in the doorway listening, his voice penetrated my very soul, a new feeling seemed to engulf me.  
“That’s one of my favorites,” I sighed.  
“Hey, you’re up,” he smiled, before wincing a little.  
“Still sore?” I asked automatically.  
“A little bit, but nothing I can’t handle.”  
“I’m so sorry Tom, he should never have done that to you.”  
“Is he your boyfriend?”  
“No, I told you I’m not really interested in those things. Well till last night anyway.”  
“Then why would he punch me?”  
“Because we are friends with benefits.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I may not be interested in relationships but I’m still a young woman.”  
“Elizabeth, you should have told me that last night.”  
“I didn’t want to ruin things. You made me feel things I’ve never felt before. You give me butterflies, you make me smile even though I don’t want too, and most of all you made me feel special. Bill never make me feel any of those things. You made me feel all that in one night.”  
He placed the guitar on the stand and stood up.  
“So, you want to be with me?”  
“If I’m going to feel like this, then yes. I never want to stop feeling these things.”  
He walked over to me and cupped my face into his hands.  
“You do know this crazy.”  
“I do, but somethings are worth taking a risk for, even the crazy parts.”  
He drew his face to mine, as my mobile rang out.  
“Sorry,” I mumbled, fumbling into my bag that was on the table next to where I was standing. “It’s probably my mother wondering where I am.”  
“It’s okay.”  
My face fell when I saw who the call was from, deciding to reject the call instead of answering it.  
“It was Bill.”  
“You should have answered it.”  
“Why, so he could ask if I slept with you? No, thank you.”  
“Elizabeth, have you ever thought that he may love you?”  
“Bill?” I laughed. I couldn’t help but laugh. “No, oh god no. We are friends, we have been since we were children.”  
“So, there is nothing but sex and friendship between you.”  
“Absolutely nothing.”  
He put my face back into his hands and drew me in for a kiss. A kiss that stopped my heart for the faintest second.  
“Call him back, he is your friend after all.”  
I pressed his number on speed dial and listened as the ringing tone rang out.  
“Where are you?” his voiced snapped.  
“With Tom. Someone had to clean up your mess. Why would you do that?”  
“Because he was kissing my favorite girl. I don’t want to lose what we have.”  
“Bill, we don’t have anything to lose.”  
“I wanted you last night,” he replied sheepishly.  
“Look Bill I’m being honest with you, that will have to stop. I’m with Tom now.”  
“So, you’re dating him?”  
I looked at Tom and smiled. “Yes.”  
“You’ll be back for more. Remember, nobody gives you orgasms like I do.”  
He hung up with that. He was right, if Tom couldn’t satisfy me, I would be back.  
“He didn’t take that very well.”  
“I didn’t expect him too. Elizabeth, you can walk away now.”  
“I don’t want to walk away. I want to give us a try. So, what are we doing today?”  
“Well,” he said smiling. “I have this huge tree that needs decorating and Christmas cookies to bake. My family will be spending Christmas here by the way and my nieces love my cookies. I was hoping you would help.”  
“I would love too. I haven’t made Christmas cookies since my nan died.”  
I felt a sudden sadness hit me hard in the heart.  
“When did she die?” Tom asked, taking my hands into his.  
“Earlier this year. I’m not looking forward to my first Christmas without her. She made it so much fun.”  
“Well I will do my best to make today fun for you,” he replied kissing the back of my hands before leaving the room.  
I stood and wiped the tears from my eyes as he returned to the room.  
“I got the decorations out earlier,” he smirked, placing the box onto the floor next to the tree. “Shall we begin.”  
Carefully Tom unwrapped each decoration and placed them onto the coffee table.  
“Each decoration has a story behind it,” I said, picking up the first one and placing onto a branch.  
“What would this one’s story be?” Tom asked handing me the next decoration.  
“A Nutcracker. I’m thinking, magic, dancing, King Rat and a Prince maybe involved in this little guy story.”  
“You know of the Nutcracker Suite?”  
“I love the Ballet. I haven’t been in years since I’m not normally in the country once December starts.”  
“Where do you normally spend Christmas?”  
“Somewhere hot. How about you?”  
“With my family. Sometimes here, sometimes at my mothers, it depends on what I’ve been doing.”  
“So, it depends on how hard you’ve been working?”  
“Basically.”  
I nodded as I placed another ornament onto the tree.  
“What about this one?” Tom asked as he passed me a heart shaped ornament that looked cracked.  
“It’s been broken like the owner. Somewhere the person has experienced real heartache. Am I right?” I asked unsure.  
“You are right. I broke this one when my parents divorced. Our first family Christmas was a broken one and, in my frustration, I knocked the tree over and this was the only ornament that broke. I spent the rest of the year trying to fix it again, but you can still see the cracks, just like my family. We are all still a family, but you can see the cracks. You are so lucky Elizabeth to have a family still so close.”  
“We’re not that close. I work with my father just, so I can spy on him for my mother. They don’t trust each other. They haven’t since father had a mini affair before I was even born. They had me to try and save the marriage.”  
“I know that isn’t true, your father is so proud of you. He couldn’t stop talking about you last night. You’re the apple of his eye.”  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“Your mother on the other hand.”  
“Wants me gone. She’ll marry me off to the first person she could. Father tried to set Bill and I up once to get her off my back, but it didn’t work out. It’s how we became friends with benefits, it was a compromise.”  
“Well maybe you should tell her about us and get her off your back completely.”  
“That won’t work, not unless a ring is involved.”  
“I have a question.”  
“Go on,” I replied picking more ornaments.  
“Why the marriage clause in your contract?”  
“When I joined the company, father had just tried and failed to get Bill and I together. He knew mother would do anything to get me out of the house, so when I started working their father came up with the idea to put a clause into the contract that I could only leave the company if I got married and to the person I wanted too. Mother was fuming,” I giggled. “She and father have slept in separate rooms ever since, not that father seems to mind. See it’s not only your family that are broken, we are all kind of broken.”  
“You are right, the tree is looking fantastic and I hope you make things right with Bill.”  
“He’s too stubborn.”  
“Give him time to cool off. You do good work baby.”  
“Thank you. Do you want to put the angel on top of the tree?”  
“It would be my pleasure,” he grinned taking the angel out of my hand and placing onto the highest branch. “It’s perfect.”  
“Now to turn on the lights,” I smiled.  
Tom drew the curtains closed and I put the plug into the socket.  
“You do the honors,” I said, stepping back.  
“Elizabeth, I now announced Christmas to be truly on in the Hiddleston household.”  
Tom flicked the switch and the whole living room was filled with light.  
“It’s amazing,” I sighed loudly.  
“As are you,” he smirked, pulling me into his arms.  
“Flatterer,” I sniggered.  
He leaned in to kiss me. I hadn’t noticed till now, his breath smelt of scotch. Our lips lingered as if it was our last ever kiss. I hadn’t felt that happy all year.  
“Christmas cookies,” he sighed against my cheek, before leading me out into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Bill have been friends with benefits since their early twenties.  
> Now a new face is on the scene.  
> Will Elizabeth give up her free, loving days for a man who would love her for eternity?

“Hey slow coach, Charlie is here,” Bill called through the door bringing me back to reality again.   
“Be right out,” I shouted back.   
I took one last look at myself before exiting the bathroom in my dressing gown.   
“Good morning Elizabeth, you look radiant.”  
“Thanks Charlie. How are you this beautiful morning?”  
“Happy,” she beamed, offering me the chair in front of the dresser.   
I smiled and sat down, tossing my wet hair out from under the dressing gown collar.   
“So, what would you like?”  
“An elegant up look. I hate having my hair down.”  
“Right.”  
Charlie busied herself as Bill sat in a chair next to me.   
“What took you so long? You’ve never been that long in the shower ever.”  
“I was reminiscing.”  
“About what?”  
“Meeting Tom,” I smiled as a gentle calm feeling filled my every vein.   
“I could never have contended,” he sighed.   
“Hey, come one. You have Alida now, you’re happy.”  
“I know, I just can’t help wondering what could have been.”  
“We will never know. Sometimes that can be the hardest part of being human, we can never go back.”   
“Let’s get started,” Charlie beamed with a wink. “I have to ask is Tom the romantic type?”  
“What has that got to do with anything?” Bill asked, eyebrow raised.  
“It has everything to do with the style Billy boy. I was thinking romantic.”  
“He is very romantic.”  
“When did you really realise Tom was the one?” Charlie asked as she busied herself with putting styling products in my hair.  
“That first Christmas,” I smiled, thinking back to those Christmas cookies.  
“You do know what you are doing right?” I asked uncertain.  
“Yeah, of course I do.”  
Tom paused and looked puzzled.  
“Well technically I have a go at making the cookies. Have a few gos and then give up. I end up buying them from the local coffee shop and passing them off as mine.”  
I burst out laughing, I couldn’t help myself.  
“Oh Tom, well it’s lucky I’m here then this year. Move out of the way.”  
I brought up a number of different recipes on my mobile and began looking around the kitchen for the ingredients.  
“Right now, I’m thanking god we met last night.”  
“You haven’t tried them yet,” I smiled, finding all the equipment as well. “I’m a little out of practice. It’s a shame we only met last night, a few months ago I could have made you a Christmas cake as well.”  
“That sounds delicious.”  
“Apparently I make a mean Christmas cake.”  
“You’ve never tried it?”  
“I’m allergic to nuts and my cakes tend to be stuffed to the brim with them. Don’t really fancy death by cake.”  
Tom sniggered. “I must remember that. Don’t want to kill you after only just finding you.”  
“You found me?” I said, leaning my head to one side quizzically.  
“It will sound crazy.”  
“Tom this entire thing is crazy.”  
“I wasn’t looking for anyone and yet I found you.”  
“Snap,” I grinned weighing the flour on the scales. “I told you last night I’ve never been one for relationships.”  
“Well something inside me changed your mind, what was it?”  
I placed the bag of flour onto the counter and folded the top, trying hard to ignore the question.  
“Come on, you can tell me.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not? I’m not exactly going to shout it from the rooftops.”  
“I can’t because I don’t know what it was or is yet. I just know there is something that has changed my mind. Time together will show it.”  
“Can you spend the day with me?”  
“I wouldn’t be baking for you if I couldn’t. Work ended with the ball last night so I’m free till mid January.”  
“Good,” he grinned giving me a wink. “I have a few plans in mind.”  
“Like what?” I asked opening the caster sugar and pouring into the bowl on top of the scales.  
“You’ll find out. Does Bill know you love to bake?”  
“Who said I love to bake?”  
“Your face is telling me.”  
“No, he doesn’t. It was something I did away from him. Mainly because my Nan didn’t take to him very much.”  
“I wonder why.”  
“She knew his number. Knew what he was after.”  
“Ah, did she warn you?”  
“Constantly.”  
“And you ignored her?”  
“To my shame yes.”  
“Don’t be ashamed baby, it’s a part of growing up, rebellion.”  
I gave him a half smile as I cracked two eggs into a mug and beat them with a fork.  
“It’s funny though,” I said absentmindedly. “She didn’t like Bill, but I know she would have loved you.”  
“She would have?”  
“Yeah. She would have found you very debonair.”  
“Do you find me debonair?” he grinned mischievously.  
“What if I do?” I smirked, trying to tease him.  
“Because that would be a little bit of a turn on.”  
I blushed as I began mixing all the ingredients together. He couldn’t possibly want to go there now? We hadn’t known each other twenty-four hours.  
“Now, now Mr Hiddleston. Hand me the ice cream scoop,” I instructed.  
He handed it to me and walked over to where I was working.  
“Those look good already. Their going to love them.”  
“They’re not baked yet,” I smiled, before licking my index finger.  
“Allow me,” he smirked again.  
Slowly he slipped my fingers individually into his mouth, sucking the cookie batter from each one. I looked at his expression, his face full of desire and lust. A look of wanting in his blue eyes. I closed my eyes to the sensation, the feel of his tongue gliding over each ridge in my fingers went deep into the pits of my stomach. I opened my eyes again to see him looking at me.  
“Did you enjoy that?”  
“Deeply,” I sighed.  
“Good.”  
Tom’s lips were on mine before I could say anything. His hands around my waist, pulling me so close we almost became one right there. He was so passionate and loving in that moment, a feeling I had never experienced with Bill. As we parted, he looked deep into my eyes, cupping my right cheek into his hand.  
“That was unexpected, even for me,” he smiled, satisfied.  
“Do you kiss all girls you date like that?” I asked catching my breath and placing the tray of cookies into the hot oven.  
“No. In fact you’re the first woman I’ve ever kissed like that.”  
“I’m honoured,” I giggled. “Feel free to kiss me like that anytime you want.”  
“I will take you up on that.”  
I stood with my hands on my hips and biting my bottom lip. “It’s been a funny year.”  
“How?” he asked, sitting down at his dining table.  
“I started the year with Bill and we were getting on really well. After nan died, I guess I pushed him away along with everybody else. I didn’t want him anywhere near me, I couldn’t bear to have him touch me. The pain I felt over my nans passing was so intense I decided that I didn’t want to be with anybody. When I told Bill he flipped, he had always hoped we would get together. I took the plunge and we spent the summer together because of his family coming over here from Sweden and we agreed to carry on being friends with benefits, but last night was the first time I had truly spoken to him since the summer and yet I only did it to try and make you jealous. I’m attracted to you Tom. I can’t say love because it’s too soon and I doubt I will ever let myself feel love again, but you could be the step in the right direction.”  
“Well it worked,” he replied, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around waist. “I felt nothing but jealousy, as for love, lets just take each day as it comes and see what happens,” he snuggled his face into my neck. “You already know I’m attracted to you.”  
“I do and I’m okay with that.”  
“Elizabeth, will you spend Christmas with me?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Bill have been friends with benefits since their early twenties.  
> Now a new face is on the scene.  
> Will Elizabeth give up her free, loving days for a man who would love her for eternity?

“There all done,” Charlie grinned at me through the mirror.  
“Thanks Charlie,” I smiled, taking a closer look. “It’s perfect.”  
“You’re welcome honey. See you at the church.”  
Charlie gave Bill a warning look before leaving.   
“She still doesn’t trust me,” Bill observed, opening the bottle of champagne.   
“Can you blame her?” I asked standing up and walking over to pick up a glass of champagne.  
“I guess not,” he shrugged.   
“I trust you,” I smiled.   
“I know you do,” he smiled back.   
A knock on the door brought us out of our moment.   
“Bill you’re not needed now. Go wait down stairs.”  
Bill left and Alida took his place.  
“We need to get you dressed. Your mother will be here soon, and your father is going over his father of the bride speech. I think he’s a little nervous.”  
“I can’t imagine why. He gives speeches all the time.”  
“Yes, but today he gives you away, it’s like he’s saying goodbye to you.”   
“But he’s not.”  
“It will feel like it. He’s been the only true man in your life. Now someone has taken his place.”  
“He’ll always be my hero.”  
“You should tell him that,” she said. “Right let’s get you into this dress.”  
My ribcage felt it was being crushed as Alida pulled the strings of the bodice tighter and tighter.  
“I do need to breath,” I gasped, as she pulled one last time.   
“We need to show off that beautiful hour glass figure sweetie,” mother said with a tut as she entered the room.  
“Morning mother,” I replied trying not to sound sarcastic.  
I turned around and walked to the mirror at the other end of the room. Standing in front of it the nerves I thought had disappeared returned with a vengeance. My whole tummy was in knots. I felt like I did that Christmas Eve. Not only had I agreed to spend Christmas with Tom, I was meeting his family and staying at his, in his bed. I had no option, with his entire family staying, sleeping next to Tom was the only space left. I had been beyond nervous that weekend. I had kept asking the same question, I had only ever slept with Bill, what if Tom didn’t satisfy me? I didn’t want to walk away from him, but standing on his doorstep with my suitcase, walking away was looking like a good choice.  
“Hi baby,” Tom smiled upon opening the door and taking my suitcase. “I’m so glad you said yes to this.”  
I let him pull me into a tight hug and pecked him on the lips.  
“You can do better than that,” he chimed closing the door. “Come here.”  
He kissed me passionately like he had a few days before.  
“Tom,” I sighed as we parted.  
“You did say I could kiss you like that anytime.”  
“And I meant it,” I answered breathlessly.  
“My family won’t arrive till later tonight, so you have me all to yourself.”  
“Just how I like you,” I smiled.  
“What’s wrong baby?” he asked taking my case and placing it on the bottom step of the stairs.  
“I’m a little nervous.”  
“About spending the night with me?”  
I nodded, blushing.  
“Elizabeth, we won’t do anything you don’t want to do. If you only want to sleep, then that is what we will do. If you want more that’s fine too.”  
“You won’t be bothered if we only sleep?”  
“I’ll be honest, it would bother me to have you so close and not be able to touch you, but I respect you,” he said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.  
“Thank you, Tom, I will try and crush these nerves,” I smiled wholeheartedly.   
“Come on nervous Nelly, I’ll show you up to my room and you can settle yourself in.”  
I walked up the stairs and along the landing to a room I knew already, but today it looked completely different. There were pure white Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed and a festive quilt cover with a reindeer pattern, a single red rose lay on my pillow. There were little scented candles flickering their light around the room, filling the air with a scent of cinnamon and spiced apple, at the far end of the bedroom a Tom had erected a real Christmas tree with what looked like a million lights all shining different colours. Next to the tree a fire had been lit in grate, filling the room with a hugging warmth.   
“Tom this is beautiful,” I sighed.  
“Thank you darling. I know how much you love Christmas and Christmas trees. I would much prefer taking you to a log cabin in the middle of nowhere, so it can be just us two, but family comes first, so this this the best I could do.”  
“I love it baby,” I grinned, turning around to hug him. “It’s beyond perfect.”  
“Do you think you could relax in here.”  
“Definitely.”  
“Good,” Tom grinned before leading me over to the Christmas tree. “I have a special gift under there just for you. You can open it now.”  
I knelt and picked up the large present with my name on the tag.  
“What is it?” I asked, feeling a twinge of excitement.   
“Open it and find out.”  
I pulled the red ribbon and bow off and tore into the paper.  
“Wow Tom, a Christmas jumper. Thank you,” I said trying to hide my disappointment.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Oh yeah, it’s great,” I lied. “Thank you.”  
“You’ll need to put it on soon, family tradition.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll leave you to settle in. I’ve made room for your clothes in the wardrobe.”  
“Thanks baby.”  
Tom left the room and I sat down on the edge of the bed with my festive jumper resting on my lap. I didn’t know what I was expecting from the present, but an itchy jumper wasn’t it. I was grateful that he had made the effort though. I unpacked my case and had a closer look at the tree. I didn’t want to leave the room, it was just too beautiful. Bill would love this I thought as I sat down on the floor. He would be sat next to me with is arm around my shoulders humming Christmas songs in my ear. I was missing my best friend, but I knew I couldn’t spend Christmas with his family, especially now I was with Tom, it would make things awkward.  
I got up and wiped the few tears that had gathered away from my eyes. I hated that we were fighting over something so silly. Didn’t Bill want me to be happy?  
I got back up and headed down stairs to find Tom, I didn’t want to be alone to long. I found Tom putting the last few presents under the tree.  
“You didn’t have to buy us all presents baby.”  
“Yes, I did. It’s unpolite to arrive at someone’s house with a gift and it’s a complete insult at Christmas time.”  
“Of course, you are right. Hope you haven’t spent too much money.”  
“A girl doesn’t like to tell,” I winked, bending down and kissing his cheek.  
“Maybe I’ll have to find a way of making you talk.”  
“Like what?” I asked innocently.  
“Maybe this,” he answered standing up and pulling me into his arms.  
Tom kissed me more passionately than ever, his hands in my hair, pulling me tight to him. I put my hand around his waist just enjoying the moment. Tom moved his lips to my neck and his hands to my waist.  
“I could take you right now,” he whispered in my ear.  
“I can feel that,” I sniggered. “Down boy, it’s too close to three.”  
“You’re right,” he said, looking a little downcast. “I’d better get the Mulled Wine ready.  
“You make your own Mulled Wine?” I asked feeling a little shocked.   
“I do, it’s an old family recipe.”  
I sat at the breakfast counter watching Tom pour the Merlot into a saucepan and add the random spices, cloves and cinnamon.  
“How did Bill take it when you told him you were spending Christmas with me?”  
“He didn’t take the news very well, but I told him things were going to be awkward if \I spent it with him. The only problem is my family is spending Christmas with his.”  
“It really is a bad situation.”  
“But one that is worth going through. It’s not my first Christmas away from home.”  
“When was your last one?”  
“A few years before I started working for my father. I spent Christmas in Cornwall with college friends. It was crazy, we went surfing on Christmas morning in the freezing cold British Channel, we eat our Turkey over looking the cliffs and we eat Figgie Pudding with Clotted Cream. It was amazing and one of my best Christmas’s ever.”  
“You went Surfing on Christmas Day? You’re right it was crazy.”  
“I was crazy back then.”  
“I’d love to see your crazy side.”  
“Be careful what you wish for.”  
“Oh, I know, but still worth the risk,” he winked as a knock on the front door sounded. “Their here.”  
I felt twinges of nervous so ferrous I thought I could die from them.  
“Merry Christmas. Mom, Dad.”  
“What happened to your eye?” his mother asked, sounding really concerned.  
“It’s a long story mom. I have someone I want you to meet though.”  
I stood up from my stool and smoothed my clothes down, trying to make myself more presentable.  
“May I introduce my girlfriend Elizabeth.”  
I smiled and held out my hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Hiddleston.”  
“Diana please and it’s a pleasure to meet you too,” Tom’s mother responded, shaking my hand.  
“Tom hasn’t mentioned me, has he?” I asked knowing the answer.  
“No, he hasn’t,” Diana replied, giving Tom a stern look. “I must apologise for my son.”  
“No need,” I smiled.  
“Elizabeth this is my dad James.”  
“An honour to meet you sir.”  
“The honour is all mine my dear.”  
“Your sisters are not far behind,” Diana informed Tom.  
“Mulled Wine,” I asked, busying myself with pouring the crimson liquid into the tall glasses.  
“Please,” they all responded.  
“So, Elizabeth, how did you and Tom meet?”  
“A week ago. We met at my father’s annual charity masquerade ball and your charming son was one of the top guests.”  
“is that the one you told us about? The one you will be helping with in the new year?” Tom’s dad asked.  
“It is dad.”  
“I guess your son has swept me off my feet.”  
“I think that works both ways,” Tom smiled, kissing my cheek.   
I blushed at his kiss. Sipping on my spiced wine I tried avoiding anybody’s gaze.  
“So, what do you do for a living Elizabeth?” Tom’s mother asked.  
“I work as P.A to my father. Keeping the company in the family name.”  
“And what about brothers and sisters?”  
“I’m an only child.”  
“But not spoilt I see.”  
“No mam, my parents would never allow it. Everything I have I have got off my own hard work.”  
“I’m glad to hear it. Cannot stand spoilt people.”  
“Mom,” Tom growled. “Not now.”  
“What not now?”  
“You are nothing like his ex. She was a conniving individual.”  
“We haven’t had the talk about his ex’s yet.”  
“Oh, it will be an interesting conversation.”   
“Mom,” Tom growled again. “We’re not ready for that conversation yet.”  
“I think a change of direction. Elizabeth, are your family okay with you being here and not with them?” Tom’s father asked with a smile.  
“They seemed okay with it. It’s a long story why though, but the short version is that my parents will be spending Christmas with my fathers’ best friend and his family. I would rather spend mine with your wonderful son.”  
“And they won’t miss you dear?”  
“I doubt they will even notice. Nobody is happy I’m with your son. My parents wanted me to be with my best friend, but you can’t help who you fall in love with,” I smiled at Tom.  
“Well know this Elizabeth, we are happy to have you for our family Christmas,” Tom’s mother gave me a one-armed hug.  
“Thank you,” I smiled as we clinked glasses.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Bill have been friends with benefits since their early twenties.  
> Now a new face is on the scene.  
> Will Elizabeth give up her free, loving days for a man who would love her for eternity?

I had never known what a real family Christmas felt like till that year with Tom. Being around him and his family made me feel blissful, I had never been happier.

"Are you okay baby?" Tom asked, as a single tear fell from my eyes.

"I'm okay, I've just never been this happy before."

Tom tightened his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I was worried it was the movie."

"Oh, no, I always cry at It's A Wonderful Life, but really it's because I'm happy."

As the movie ended and the family retired to bed, Tom and I were left alone for the first time since the morning.

"Do you want to watch something else or head to bed?" he asked, moving away from me and picking up the remote.

"Do you have hot chocolate?"

"I do."

"Made with milk?"

"Of course. I won't allow that water rubbish in my house," he grinned.

"Then yes please."

"With mini marshmallows?"

"Please," I replied, licking my lips.

As Tom left the room, I picked up the tv remote and changed the channel. I knew what I wanted to watch. It had become mine and Bill's little tradition.

"Midnight Mass?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. "I never had you down as a religious person."

"I'm not, but it's a tradition."

"With Bill?" he said sounding a little pissed off.

"Yes," I replied with a quizzical look. "Why the annoyed voice?"

"Elizabeth, I know you are a little naïve, but do you really think I'd want to carry on a tradition you started with my rival?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way, I just thought it would be a nice way to see the special day and Bill isn't your rival. You have no rival; my heart is yours."

Tom left the room and returned immediately. Sitting down next to me on the sofa, he took my face into his hands and kissed me with such passion I got completely lost in the action. He slowly moved his hands to waist, sliding his hand under my jumper, tracing his finger tips over the fine lace of my bra, before reaching behind and unhooking it. Breaking the kiss breathlessly I removed the jumper and bra in one movement. Tom looked at me and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he commented, pulling me onto his lap.

"Would taking me here be to risky?" I asked, my eyes full of lust.

"Not at all," he smirked, throwing me onto the sofa.

"Tom," I giggled as he removed my jeans.

"My turn."

I lay and watched as he removed each item of clothing and tossed them across the room. I had never looked at Bill naked, things never went that way, but in that moment, I couldn't take my eyes off Tom. He was perfect, from his curly auburn hair to his toes. I took in each part of him slowly.

"Do I meet your approval?"

"Definitely." I answered smiling, reaching down to remove my underwear.

"Leave them for now. I want to play with you first."

Tom lay over me and kissed me lightly.

"Can I play with you?" he whispered between kisses.

"Yes," I sighed.

Getting off the sofa and kneeling next to me, Tom moved his hand across my breasts, stroking lightly across my nipples arousing them from their slumber.

"Tom," I groaned at the sensation.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes."

Moving his hand down to my naval, he placed kisses where his hands had been.

"Am I making you wet?"

I didn't answer, my words had got lost somewhere on route.

"Let's find out shall we."

The moan that left my lips surprised me. His fingers gentle touch sent my mind racing.

"It appears you are extremely desperate for me."

"I am," I managed to say before another wave of heat hit me.

"Do you like that?" he asked, mischief written on his face.

"Yes. Shit Tom."

"Louder," he whispered, inserting his fingers into me.

"Shit," I said even louder.

"You're so foul mouthed."

"Fuck," I yelled as the full impact hit me, leaving me a breathless mess on the sofa.

"Elizabeth, I never knew you had such a mouth."

I giggled. "It's your fault."

"You really enjoyed that didn't you?"

"You have to ask?"

Tom laughed. "My turn again."

I sat up a little and ran my fingers through my hair as Tom walked over and picked up his jeans. Taking his wallet from his back pocket, he removed a little silver square and tore it open with his teeth. I watched as the jeans fell back to the floor. I couldn't turn my eyes away as he slid the condom on.

"We don't want any accidents. You can take those off now."

I removed my underwear and threw them at him. "Good catch."

"Yes, you are. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Lie down on the floor baby, the sofa isn't big enough for this."

I did as he instructed. Lying with my knees raised as he moved on top of me.

"We can stop at any time."

"I know," I replied, taking his face into my hands. "I love you."

"I love you."

I groaned from deep inside my chest as he entered me with more force than I was expecting, grabbing his forearms, digging my nails in.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. Kiss me."

Tom licked my lips before his lips locked with mine as he began to move in and out of me slowly. Each thrust sent my mind racing. This was making love, this wasn't fucking. This was love. Tom broke the kiss to kiss my neck. Slowly he moved his mouth to my breasts, biting and sucking my nipples each in turn. With each bite I felt my whole body react.

"Baby move your hips with me."

I did as Tom said, my orgasm building more and more.

"Let go."

I threw my head back letting out a long moan of his name, leaving me breathless.

Tom followed a few seconds later, chanting my name, collapsing next to me completely spent.

I lay with my eyes closed. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt so vulnerable in that moment.

"Baby open your eyes."

"I can't," I whispered so lightly I didn't think he had heard me.

"Baby yes you can. Open them."

I opened one eye at a time and looked up at his glowing face.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"No, thank you. It hasn't been like that for me in a long time."

I tiled my head. "It's only the beginning, it's going to get better, although I doubt that could ever be topped."

"Let's find out shall we."

Tom offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. Scooping me into his arms he carried me out of the room and up the stairs. Each step he took was light so not to wake anyone.

As Tom carried me, I felt a hint of confusion. This morning I hadn't been ready to be with him, now he was carrying me up to bed after making love to me on the living room floor. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was music to my ear, even carrying me up the stairs, his heartbeat was steady.

Kicking the bedroom shut, Tom lay me carefully down onto the bed, my legs hanging over the edge.

"I want to do one more thing to you tonight and then you can sleep."

"Okay," I smirked sitting up.

Kneeling in front of me, he gently traced his fingers a long the inside of my thigh.

"Lie back."

I did as he said, wonder filling my mind as the sensation of his lips on my thighs tickled.

"Fuck Tom, I growled as his tongue slide into me. "Don't eat me out baby please."

He ignored my please and carried on. I knew from Bill that this was a bad idea. Grabbing for the quilt, I stuffed it into my mouth stifling the moans escaping my mouth. I closed my eyes so tight there was fire fly's in my vision. As the full impact of my orgasm hit, I screamed into the quilt.

"Wow Elizabeth, you're amazing."

Tom stood at the side of the bed and stroked my hair.

"Do you want to sleep baby?"

I could only nod. I doubted in that moment I would ever speak again. Picking me up again, Tom carried me to the top of the bed and lay me on top of the quilt. As he threw another log onto the open fire, I realised how warm the room was and drifted off into a wonderful sleep, not doubting my decision at all.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Bill have been friends with benefits since their early twenties.  
> Now a new face is on the scene.  
> Will Elizabeth give up her free, loving days for a man who would love her for eternity?

“MERRY CHRISTMAS,” three little voices shouted from the top of their lungs on the landing.   
I opened my eyes slowly, blinking in the winter sunlight shining through the window.  
Tom was cradling me in his arms, my head on his shoulder. A slight snore leaving his pursed lips. He looked so peaceful and happy in that moment, I didn’t want to wake him. I moved his arms from around me gently and placed them onto his naked torso. Walking over to the fire I pocked it back into life.  
“Your Christmas jumper is on the back of the chair,” Tom said from behind me, making me jump.  
“Morning,” I smiled standing up and turning around to look at him.  
“Good morning. Was that the kids I heard?”  
“Yeah, they seem really excited.”  
“Nothing new there,” he smiled, getting out of bed and pulling me into his arms. “Merry Christmas my love.”  
“Merry Christmas,” I replied, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips.   
“How are you feeling this morning?”  
“Happy,” I sighed. “That must have been the best night of my life.”  
“Mine too. We’d better get down stairs.”  
I watched as Tom buttoned up a crisp white shirt, slowly put on boxers and put on a clean pair of black trousers.   
“How do I look?” he asked facing me.  
“Fuckable,” I smirked. “I’m going to take a shower first.”  
“Later naughty and don’t take too long.”  
Tom left me to my shower. As I got dressed ten minutes later, my mobile rang.  
“Hey, Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas Lizzie. I missed you last night.”   
“How’s Christmas with my parents going?”  
“Well, I think your father is missing you, but your mother is being her usual heartless self.”  
I rolled my eyes hard. “Mother will always be mother.”  
“I miss you,” Bill said again.  
“I know you do.”  
“You’re not missing me?”  
“I did last night, watching movies wasn’t the same.”  
“Did you see Midnight Mass?”  
“Um, not exactly. Tom and I was a little busy.”  
Bill growled down the phone before hanging up.  
“Bill, Bill,” I called down the phone. “Merry Christmas,” I whispered softly.  
“You have presents to open,” Tom said from the doorway and Bucks Fizz to drink.”  
I turned around to look at him with tears in my eyes.   
“Hey, what is it?” Tom asked, rushing over to hug me.  
“Bill. I can’t stand his jealousy any longer.”  
“Baby, what did you talk about?”  
“How Christmas was going with my parents and he asked if I watched Midnight Mass.”  
“Did you tell him?”  
“No, I just said we were to busy to watch it.”  
“Seems his mind in only ever in one place.”   
“I swear he thinks you have me tied to a sex swing.”  
Tom laughed. “Don’t put ideas in my head. Now come on.”  
Taking my hand, he led me down into the living room, his whole family were around the tree, a pile of wrapping paper adorned the floor.  
“Merry Christmas,” I said sheepishly.  
“Merry Christmas Elizabeth, here sit by me,” Diana said, moving up the sofa a little.  
I smiled as I took my seat next to her.   
“This one is for you Aunty Elizabeth,” one of \tom’s nieces said handing a small, delicate package.   
‘To Elizabeth. All my love. Tom. Xxx’ was written on the tag.  
I looked up at him and smiled, before gently removing the paper to reveal a small box.   
“Tom,” I sighed loudly, causing everyone to look at me. “I can’t accept this.”  
“Yes, you can. It is a gift.”  
Inside the velvet red box was an eternity ring with the purest white diamonds and the bluest sapphires I had ever seen. Removing the ring from its box, I placed it on my right ring finger and watched as the lights from the tree hit it.  
“Tom it’s beautiful. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome my love.”  
I opened my remaining presents which consisted of a Parker Pen from Tom’s father, a beautiful canvas covered notepad from Tom’s mother and a collection of very expensive drawing pencils and paints from Tom’s sisters. They had spent a fortune on me and I wasn’t even part of the family.  
“How did you all know?” I asked, admiring my craft collection.  
“I spoke to your father. He when you were younger you loved to write, draw and paint, but you had lost your love for it. I wanted to find that talent and love for it in you, so we got together to try and make it happen.”  
“This is all too much but thank you from the bottom of my heart. I shall see what I can come up with.”  
All three children had had new bikes and were begging to test them out.  
“Fancy a walk?” I asked. “There isn’t much to do. My parents and sisters have taken over cooking dinner.”  
“I’d love too.”  
I grabbed my warmest coat and headed for the door.   
“Just around the block,” I heard Tom call from behind me.  
The children were already on their bikes and riding up and down the street. I slid my arm into Tom’s as we walked down the road.  
“You did your research well,” I acknowledged. “I had forgotten about my love of drawing.”  
“May I ask what happened?”  
“You remember what I told you at the ball, the reason I work for my father’s company.”  
Tom only nodded.  
“Well mother had a good reason for asking me to work there and spy. When I was entering my teenage years father had an affair, full on affair. He moved out, leaving mother and I alone and moved in with his PA. Before that my mother was one of the most loving people I had ever known, I watched as her heart broke into a million pieces, I watched as everything she loved and cared for was taken away from her. When I turned fourteen, I went to live with my father, by this time my mother had destroyed the one thing my father loved, my creativity. I lost it completely when I realised love was the biggest lie in the world.”  
“How are your parents together now?”  
“Fathers affair ended when she secretly aborted his child, he couldn’t stay with her. He had always wanted another child. He went crawling back with his tail between his legs and begged her to take him back. She agreed only if he returned me. They live in the same house but haven’t shared a bed since his return. They pretend to be loving towards each other in public to fool everybody, but when Christmas comes around, they can’t keep up the pretence. the cracks completely show, that’s why I wanted to share Christmas with you. For once I wanted a real family orientated Christmas. Bill tried to distract me, that’s where the whole FWB came from, but it has never worked, till now. Tom you are my perfect distraction.”  
“As you are mine. So where does you working with your father actually play a part?”  
“When I left school, I went to college for a few years. After losing my love of Art, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, so I went into business studies and learned to ways of office life. When I left college, I didn’t fancy university, so father said he needed a new PA. he hadn’t had one since the affair and he missed having the help, mother didn’t like the idea, but I won her over saying I could keep an eye on dad.”  
“So, she does still care somewhere?”  
“Oh God no. she wants a divorce, but father won’t give her one, so.”  
“She’s looking for a reason to force one.”  
“Exactly, not that it’s working. Father is clean as a whistle.”  
“What is Christmas really like for you?”  
“Quiet. Mother, father and Bill’s parents would open presents by the fire place and us kids would open them by the tree. When Bill and I started to get friendlier, we stayed in bed till noon and opened presents later in the afternoon. I guess I lost my Christmas spirit.”  
“And have we helped you find it again?”  
“I’d say you are close.”  
Tom smiled and pulled me into his arms. “Je t’aime,” he whispered.  
“Je t’aime aussi,” I whispered back.  
“You speak French.”  
“Only a little.”  
“I’m impressed my love.”  
“There are still things you don’t know about me.”  
“I can’t wait to find out,” he smirked, moving his lips towards mine.  
Our lips brushed against each other.  
“Ewwww,” three voices squirmed.  
“Behave you three, time to head back. We can continue our talk later.”  
“I can’t wait,” I winked. Walking away on my own.  
“Hold up,” he shouted, jogging to catch me up.  
When we returned the whole house smelt of Christmas dinner. The turkey was on the table waiting for Tom to carve it. There was roast, boiled and mashed potatoes, Brussel Sprouts tossed in bacon and chestnuts, buttered carrots, honey covered parsnips, cranberry stuffing, fresh cranberry sauce and a huge jug of gravy and a cracker with each person name on it. Behind the table there was a sideboard laden with Mince Pies, Sherry Trifle and a massive Christmas Pudding.  
“You guys really know how to eat,” I observed.  
“I think they wanted to put on a little show for you,” Tom whispered, taking my coat.  
“It all looks wonderful.”  
I walked along the table, looking for my name place. I found myself sat between Tom’s parents and Tom sat as head of the table at the far end. I took my seat and waited for everyone to join us. We all sat in silence, before Tom stood up and began to carve the turkey.   
“How was your walk Elizabeth,” James asked as I placed roast potatoes onto my plate.  
“Lovely, this is a side to London I have never seen.”  
“Wait till you see Tom’s home in Hampshire.”  
“It’s nothing special,” Tom said, moving the turkey carcass out of the way.   
“It’s awesome aunty Elizabeth. The garden is the size of two football pitches and we have a tree house at the bottom of the garden.”  
“That does sound awesome. I can’t wait to see it.”  
“We could spend new year there, if you would like,” Tom said, serving himself some carrots.  
“I have no plans for new years.”  
“Then it’s a date, let’s eat.”  
We eat in silence, only speaking to say how wonderful the food was. The wine was perfect too. It felt like velvet on the tongue and honey when swallowed. No expense had been spared. I helped myself to Mince pies with brandy butter for afters and sat back down at the table. James held me in deep conversation.   
“And where does your parents come from originally?”  
“Father is half English, half Scottish.”  
“Ah, I thought I recognised the texture in your hair, thick and shiny.”  
“And my mother is Welsh.”  
“I weld.”  
“Da iawn. You speak Welsh very well.”  
“Thank you, I know a little about the language. I worked in Wales when I was younger. Where in Wales is your mother from?”  
“From all over really, but mostly the family now resides in Cardiff or Swansea.”  
“It’s time for the Queens speech,” Diana said, breaking up the conversation.  
I picked up my half full glass of wine and followed everyone into the living room. Sitting next to Tom on the sofa, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
The Queen spoke about love and the need for peace and that neither were just reserved for Christmas. As the afternoon movie started, I busied myself with my presents. I had the perfect scene before me. The entire family were sat around watching the movie, completely engrossed. I took the pencil and put it to the paper, gliding it gently over the page, putting the outlining of each person onto the page, then changing pencils to fill in and shade.  
“Your father was right, you do have a talent,” Tom said behind me, before kissing my neck.   
I had gotten lost in my work, not realising everyone but Tom and I had gone to bed.


End file.
